A Time Travelers Guide to the Feudal Era
by TheJell-0Girl
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP .x. Shalimar Sparrow, player of checkers and men. What happens when an ordinary night out clubbing with friends turns into an extraordinary adventure in the feudal era? Sess x OC Rated for minor language and limes in the future.
1. Into the Well

**Edit – **

**YAY I figured this thing out finally!**

**Anyways please review peoples! This is basically based on another one of mine that failed but…hopefully this one wont. Enjoy!!**

_On the night of the full moon, a breath of air stole the silence of the deep green forest._

_Leaves and twigs rustled as they flew, dancing in the air. And then the silence overtook the land again, silence, except for that of the beating of a broken heart…_

"That's it, I quit. This is to depressing at this hour." said the weary writer who was sitting at an old desk. Rubbing her sore temples, she stood up, flicking off the desk lamp, killing the only source of light from her one room apartment in Tokyo, Japan.

Walking silently in the dark, the person went to her tiny mini red refrigerator looked inside to the contents, and grabbed a root beer.

The light from the small appliance showed her features in sharp contrast, her copper hair that was short and layered, dark at the bottom and light near the top. Her green eyes were glazed over with sheer boredom, though still a deep emerald color. Going to her old and marred red leather couch she searched with hand and eyes for the remote.

Finding said object with a squeal of glee, she switched on the TV, clicking through the channels until she found Dr. Phil.

Losing interest quickly, she looked through her locked window. Lights polluted the night sky in the busy streets of Japan. Not many girls her age were inside sulking on a Friday night.

"So this is what has become of Shalimar Sparrow, writer of books, player of men and checkers." She paused, looking at her reflection through the window reflectively "On a Friday night I sit home alone watching Dr. Phil. Oh I just can't wait until the Golden Years. Though I suppose I could always spice life up and watch porn instead." She mused.

Shalimar Sparrow, author, friend, sister and daughter and general busybody. She was going to turn 22 soon, still a baby in any form, but she didn't see anything new in her life…everything was the same. No husband, no babies, no boyfriend…and no happily ever after.

The biggest part of her life, Shawn, had left her for a black haired whore two months ago. She had wasted three years of her life with him, because she thought that he could bring her happiness. She still couldn't forget him though, couldn't forget his smile or his sense of humor, or when they had…

'_No bad, don't go there. He's not yours anymore.'_ And yet at the same time she thought this, another worry was niggling its way into the crevices of her mind. _'But what did I do wrong?'_

"Nothing…I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just…different." She said to herself.

Shalimar was slightly different from the normal 21st century woman. She was slightly taller than most, with exotic features. Not many people in Japan had red hair. Not naturally red anyway. And she was smart too, quick witted, quick on her feet. Other men saw her as being too good, in their point of view she was either on steroids or an alien.

"Talking to your self again huh?" a voice from the apartment door filtered in, startling Shalimar.

"Katie, don't scare me like that!" Shalimar admonished.

Katie Turner, Shalimar's best friend, was standing in the doorway. Almost as tall as Shalimar, with brown straight hair that reached her back with many blonde highlights was also known as a horror in a size 8 sneaker (1).

High heels clacking on the plain wood floor she walked over to the light switch, casting some light over the dark apartment.

"Sulking, talking to your self and staring aimlessly at a wall. Yes, I would say you need the help of Katie – Sama." smiling at her friends self appointed title, Shalimar got up to give her friend a hug.

Parting from the friendly embrace, Katie flashed her teeth in a smile before shoving Shalimar into her small bathroom.

"Shower, shave, blow dry and dress sexy my dear, we're going clubbing."

"If you've set me up on a date again…" Shalimar said, popping her head out of the bathroom door to give Katie a frown.

"No date, just some clubs to hop." Katie said, slamming the door shut and going over to Shalimar's 'bedroom' which consisted of a curtain for privacy, dressers and a mirror and of course a mattress.

Changing into her 'I-want-a-second-date' outfit, this consisted of a tight red dress. The top was halter top style, and a sharp V in the front. The bottom flared out from her hips and just barely reached her knees. Red heels and some jewelry were put in place, before Katie went over to check Shalimar.

Shalimar let Katie in, still blow-drying her wet hair. She had her clothes on too; a black pleated mini skirt, with a light blue sheer strapless top, with a very small V. She had on tall brown boots, fitting up just underneath her knee, fitting onto her leg like a second skin. She also had on a small white mini denim jacket on, the bottom just below her chest, with the arms reaching to her wrists.

"Ooh looking' good. So are you looking for a one night stand or a two week-er?" Katie asked, squeezing in so she could fix her makeup.

Shalimar blushed before shoving Katie out the door.

"Shut up, you know I'm not like that."

"I know, it's just so fun to make you blush."

After finishing up with makeup and hair, they left, locking up the door.

"Oh wait a second…" Katie said, turning to look at Shalimar. "Lose the ears honey."

Shalimar blushed as she touched the top of her head, sure enough; her red fox ears were there. They did that a lot when she was excited.

Shalimar was a demon…or something not human, she wasn't quite sure. Her mother hadn't really explained before she had passed away during Shalimar's child hood. Her twin sister was the same way, they were identical, both with fox ears and tails, and their true form was a rather cute little fox.

Shalimar concentrated on her power for a second, changing back into her full human form.

Katie was the only one, the only friend she had that she was comfortable enough with to show her true form.

At the Myou Tenshi Club

Shalimar and Katie were outside the club glass doors. They had been in there for hours, dancing and drinking. After awhile they had agreed to get some fresh air. Mainly because Shalimar and Katie didn't want to get so drunk that they did something that they would regret later.

"Well this is fun." Katie said happily "did you see that blonde? He was so hot. I wonder if he has a good body underneath that shirt…"

Shalimar hit her friend in the head with her hand.

"Don't go there you pervert."

"I am not a pervert…I am just saying it would be fun to see…"

"You really are a pervert."

"Hey I don't see you complaining when that guy that you were dancing with took his shirt off."

"Hey that isn't the sa-"Shalimar paused, something…she had sensed…or smelled something. Not an ordinary smell…or sense it was that feeling she got whenever her sister was near but at the same time it wasn't her sister.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"Um…nothing, just a sec I need to go do something. Stay here."

"…Ok then, actually I might just go back inside…you OK?"

"Ya…ya I'm fine."

Katie went back inside the club while Shalimar went in search of the strange aura that was nearby.

A she ran, Shalimar let her minds eye find the strange sense in the air…like it was pulsing, and when she got closer the pulse got stronger…

Finally when it felt like the air was throbbing, Shalimar stopped, and opened her eyes. The throbbing died down as she went back to using her human senses, such as her eyes. Searching the dark corridor of the streets that her inner being that had lead her too, Shalimar saw a shot of red going past a corner. Releasing a bit of her power so she could keep up with this new demon, as that is what she had figured it to be.

Stalking the strange girl with the long white hair and the gaudy red outfit, she saw her go over to the Myou Tenshi Club. She was inside for a second, and then came out dragging a girl with black hair that was only a little bit shorter than her own. They seemed to be having an argument about something. Something about the girl with the black hair wanting to have some fun for awhile. The other girl wanted her to come back with her…Finally the girl with the white hair won out, with a furious threat about a sitting or something, and a stomping of feet from the other girl.

_'well this is weird…'_

Shalimar thought, following the two girls as the one jumped onto the white-haired girls back and they jumped off, landing on rooftops and traveling over them.

Shalimar followed, having fun letting her powers seep out for a while. She got sort of itchy when she couldn't tap them for a while.

Following them all the way to a shrine of some sort, Shalimar saw both of them go inside a little quaint house for a while, and then the girl with the black hair apparently changed into an old school uniform, green and white. Finally they went to an old shed, opened the door, there was a well inside. And then they jumped into the well, disappearing into a bluish light.

Shalimar's curiosity piqued. Jumping down from a near bye roof she went to look at the well. Nothing special…but still...

Hiding her ears once more, since they had popped up along with her tail when she had been stalking the two girls, she jumped into the well, hoping that she could travel through the well as the other two had done.

Finding that she had not hit the bottom, Shalimar opened her eyes the blue looked like she was in water, but she wasn't wet. All of a sudden, she was in the bottom of a well. It was dark out but no lights came from the house like before.

Climbing out Shalimar looked around. She definitely wasn't in Tokyo anymore.

Looking around she saw she was in a forest; it was dark, and green. She voices from her left, there looked to be some kind of light too. Walking over to where the voices were heard, she saw a group of 5, one man, a child with really bushy hair, and three women

. All were garbed in traditional clothing from the feudal era, except for the girl with the black hair.

Deciding on impulse to stay in her human form, she walked out into the camp, ignoring stares from the others, she walked to the girl that looked slightly alienated from the others and said:

"Did she kidnap you?" she asked, pointing at the now standing white-haired girl.

The girl started laughing, falling off of her 'chair' which was an old washed up tree that had probably been blown down in a storm.

Looking confusedly at the girl Shalimar turned to look at the rest of the group. The white-haired girl looked pissed. A sword that Shalimar had not seen before was unsheathed, and grew bigger unexplainably.

"Wait InuYasha stop…please…she didn't mean it…" said the collapsed girl through a fit of giggles.

"Kagome who is this…?" asked the man and the brown haired girl. A kitten with two tails jumped into the woman's lap, giving a little meow.

Kagome sat up and brushed her self of, trying to disguise her throaty chuckles but not doing a very good job of it.

"Stop it InuYasha." She said, her voice still echoing her laughter.

"Fine, but you had better explain to this _mortal _that I am not a...a woman."

"What?" I said before whipping around to look at the so called InuYasha's face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA." It was my turn to laugh hysterically. With the long hair I had just assumed…and to be dressed in such a dressy looking thing…

"You're a man…HAHA." I giggled.

About this time everyone fell down in laughter.

After the amazingly LONG giggle fest of 6 random people

Shalimar Kagome and Sango had filled her on their adventures. It was exciting but one could only take so much.

"Well I had better be heading back, thanks for the fun guys. And keep the pervert away from my backside. Yes Miroku I know you are behind me." The slight rustle of clothing stopped, and footsteps were heard walking away.

"Bye guys!!" I waved to them as I headed to the well, swinging over the rim with ease I jumped, expecting a nice soft blue landing. Instead I hit the hard wood bottom of the well. No blue…no soft whooshing sound.

I was stuck.

"Oh crap."

(1) Sorry Ashley…I couldn't resist (yes I stole that from my friend, the shame)

**bowsies be kind and review!! I can stand flames…I guess…so long as they are credited.**

**BY bye all!**


	2. Rule 1 Do not touch the Sesshoumaru

**Well fine, nobody loves me except Katie and Ashley. Oh well, maybe if I keep trying no one will hate me anymore sniff**

**(Love ya Tenshi's who answered me!)**

**Also please don't comment on the odd change from third person view to Shalimar's view, my mistake.**

**And YES I KNOW it has been a long time since I updated…DEAL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…but I have half a claim on Sesshoumaru (kidding)**

**--------x------------x---------x-----------x---------x---------x---------x-----------x**

Crap

An unrefined, un-elegant word used to describe certain items left behind by most of the animal population. This word can also represent certain situations that happen to a person.

This would be one of those moments.

I Shalimar Sparrow was stuck in a well. And not any well either. I could deal with being stuck in any old well made out of wood. However I could not deal with the fact that I was in a well, that happened to be located in Feudal god-damned Japan.

I lived in the 21st century, and I cam here by mistake. And now I am stuck, listening to the snoring of an inu youkai, a perverted monk of Buddha, a demon slayer, a modern day girl from nearby my own home, a tiny kitsune and a neko demon with two tails.

"Damn…it…why…did…I…have…to…be…so…damned…curious…stupid..." I muttered to myself, hitting my head on the sides of the Bone Eaters well to emphasize each of my words. Several choice swear words floated from my lips as I tried to think this thing through.

_How did I get through?_

"I jumped in the well."

_Well than why can't I get out the same way?_

"I don't know you idiot.

_Well I should be able to get through the same way…_

"Obviously…"

"Walton stop, talking to your self is not going to help." I hit my head against the well again. "Except I can't seem to stop damn it"

With a sigh, I pulled myself up. My feet reminded me that I still had on my wedge heels. Not exactly the best type of shoe on to survive in the forest filled with random youkai.

_I'll fix that later…_

Climbing up out of the well was not exactly the easiest thing to do, but I survived with only a few scratches.

The InuYasha gang, as I had started to call it in my head, was all sleeping. Except for the dog. He was up in a tree and his eyes were shut but that didn't really fool me. He was going to catch my scent pretty quick too. Luckily one of my talents was masking my scent, so I did that pretty quickly, taking off my shoes so I could stay silent and figure out what to do.

InuYasha didn't like me, which was for sure. In fact everyone except for Kagome was pretty wary of me, wanting to know how I had gotten through and what I was doing following them and how I had been able to keep up. I had to get out of there pretty quick so I didn't learn much about them except for their places in society, and how Kagome had gotten through here in the first place. I didn't even bother to learn there names.

So basically what I am trying to say here is that staying with them was not an option. However I really didn't have much of a choice. Seeing as I didn't visit this era frequently I didn't exactly know anyone else. I could always survive on my own but I wanted to get back, and the girl seemed to be the only way to do that. And with my brilliant mind I deduced that the only way to stay alive and find my way back home, was to stalk them of course.

If I followed them I would keep in contact with the Kagome girl, find out what the hell was going on and of course have a little fun on the side.

So, putting my shoes back on I walked 10 or 15 feet away downwind, just in case the inu was able to sniff me out. Better safe then sorry as they say.

Making myself as comfortable as one can be in a tree, I settled down, hoping that my keen fox ears – they had appeared along with my red bushy fox tail when I used some of my youkai power to mask my scent - would be able to hear their waking up sounds so I wouldn't be left behind.

**--------x------------x---------x-----------x---------x---------x---------x-----------x**

The next morning I actually woke up before Kagome and the rest of them woke up. Luckily it gave me some time to get my own breakfast, and on the menu today was…fish!

Licking my claws I decided to check on the others. I wasn't really worried; I mean how fast could they go? So I meandered slowly away from the creek where I had caught my fish, grooming back my hair and cleaning my hands as I went. And when I got back to the camp…they were gone.

"Shit…" And there you will notice my usage of another word which is un-refined and can also be described as certain droppings left behind by animals.

Rubbing my palm to my forehead I surveyed the area where the people had been before I left. The only things left now were footprints and a lonely instant ramen container. Empty of course.

"Well…" I said to myself, looking at where the foot/paw prints led off to, "I guess I just got to follow my nose…and these footprints."

Running up the path that they had so kindly left behind for me, I fervently hoped that none of them could fly or else I would be as lost as a….well as a fox demon in a strange era with random demons lurking around trying to eat me. Fun ne?

**--------x------------x---------x-----------x---------x---------x---------x-----------x**

About a half an hour later, I had caught a very strong whiff of some sort of dog demon. I figured it would be InuYasha I mean how many inu demons wandered around in the feudal era? I had lost their tracks after awhile. Apparently the cat with two tails had some sort of ability with flight. Her prints and the humans disappeared after ten minutes. I had never seen Kagome's in the first place so I wondered if she had ridden on the cat or on InuYasha. And InuYasha's prints were barely visible, since he was going fast his feet hardly hit the ground, and when they did it was very softly.

So now I was lost and was hopelessly following the scent of a random inu youkai (which I was praying to Kami that is was InuYasha).

After about another twenty minutes I was pretty sure I had found him. The only thing that bothered me was that I was way off the original path, and there was no scent of humans about. Well not a very strong scent anyway.

My ears found him/her/it first. Quiet and stealthy steps could be heard directly in front of me, so I climbed up the nearest tree hoping the foliage would cover any view of me.

Finally someone came into view…and of course it was…not InuYasha.

Whoever it was, he was drop – dead – gorgeous. I was guessing it was a male since (he) had spiky, well used armor, two swords at his belt and a very male-ish looking kimono (A/N what is a guy's kimono called? It's like a haori or something right?). The only thing that did not look at all masculine about him was his hair. It was down below his waist, silver and shimmered – much like InuYasha's I noticed – and was very well cared for by the look of it. I was so jealous.

I couldn't see his face very well, but he seemed to be looking for something. He kept on sniffing the air which made me a little nervous. I feverishly hoped that I hadn't lost my scent – masking knack.

He stopped for a second and looked in my direction for half a second, long enough to scare me out of my wits. He had a handsome face though I had to admit. Not particularly happy looking but hey, who could be happy when they are stuck in the feudal era?

He just stood there after a while, standing…not moving a muscle. It was getting incredibly and infuriatingly boring. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. Besides maybe he was related to InuYasha, and then I could find the group, stalk them a little longer and get the hell out of here. So, grooming back my hair again, pleading to the all Kami that my feminine guiles were still in fighting form, I took a deep breath…and jumped.

Landing on the ground with little more than a soft thud, I turned slightly to look at the demon. He seemed amazingly nonplussed about me jumping out of a tree. He looked at me and I instantly knew I was going to die a slow and painful death at the hands of the best looking bishi I had ever seen.

But he didn't move so I stood my ground, straightening up from my low positioned crouch. Slowly, I walked over to the inu. He didn't say anything when I moved closer so I got more confidence and moved closer to his side, careful to stay far enough away that I could run if need be.

He didn't do anything, just looked my way with his casually slanted eyes and looked forward again. That wasn't much of a response, so with a grin that could have beaten the Cheshire cat's, I leaned up and whispered

"So you've been waiting all this time for me to come down ne? Does that mean you want a hug?"

The responsive growl that I got told me that he did not care for my flirtations. Well that was a bummer.

I was going to lean up and whisper more seductions, hoping that he would sweep me up in his arms, we would have a feudal era fling, and I would get to brush his hair. We would laugh and frolic in the fields of daisies, and then I would leave and break his heart.

My little day dream of him sobbing on the ground pleading for me to stay was broken when a little slimy looking green thing came up to Mr. Icy yelling out "Master! Master!"

"Holy shit what the fuck is that?" I screamed, clinging to the mans silk kimono.

It was amazing; my sudden display of girly-ness actually made him talk (and sort of growl while talking…)

"You do not touch this Lord Sesshoumaru."

**--------x------------x---------x-----------x---------x---------x---------x-----------x**

**You should all be very happy. I updated now LOVE me.**

**(sorry about the sort of shortiness…my math teacher has decided that we need at least enough homework in our lives to cause enough stress for a heart attack.)**

**NOW REPLY DAMNIT!!!**

**And to Katie and Ashley I LOVE YOU **


	3. Rule 2 Don't race with a Kouga

**I HATH UPDATED **

**NOW REPLY DAMNIT!!!**

**And to Katie and Ashley I LOVE YOU **

**cough ahem cough**

**Attention:**

**I AM UPDATING **

**AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN TWO WEEKS YET**

**Hurrah!**

**This update is devoted to my repliers peoples ( and KatieBee I am upset with you, no review ne? well we'll just have to fix that mwahahahaha)**

**--------x------------x---------x-----------x---------x---------x---------x-----------x**

"You do not touch this Lord Sesshoumaru."

Ok, I'll admit it. That was scary shit when he talked.

In my frightened state I lost all muscle – control and fell from my clingy position.

The little green thing did not seem to be very worried about me, though he did take a few glances in my direction. My nose was telling me it was a toad youkai, but it still looked like something my pet dog would have left me if it had gotten into some bad food.

"Sesshoumaru – Sama! InuYasha is nearby!"

The lord as he was proclaimed by what appeared to be his vassal nearly looked on forwards, not meeting the toad's eyes.

"Where is Rin?"

"Who is s-she Sesshoumaru sama?" They asked each other simultaneously.

The vassal obviously knew he had made a mistake, so he stumbled over his words, apologizing every second word and bowing profusely in his presence. His answer to normal human ears would have been something like "isorydunlsthesrsvememaster!"

Fortunately for me, foxes have quick, keen ears so I heard something more along the lines of "I'm sorry! She went with the girl that travels with your cursed half-brother! I'm Sorry! Please don't kill me master…"

"Hn." Was the only response from the Sesshoumaru creature.

Slowly he turned to face me.

I caught my breath. I hadn't seen his face very clearly before; I had just been admiring his form. His amber eyes staring me down with his elegant eyebrows, slanting up in mock amusement in my prostrate position at his feet. His nose was thin and sharp like a blade, angled like the rest of his face. He had a creamy smooth complexion, pale, with jagged stripes of maroon running on either side of his face. A simple blue crescent adorned his forehead, where his silvery bangs parted. I had met some pretty fine bishi's before but he…was _magnificent._ If looks ruled the world he deserved to be king.

"Who are you?" His sharp voice melted over me as I still looked up at him with adoring eyes.

Finally I shook my head, not to be impolite but rather to clear my head of the sudden improper thoughts that were crawling into my mind like the tingly feeling that was going up my spine.

I stood up, careful not to bump the youkai. Standing up I straightened my skirt and dusted my self off, careful to make sure my top was still covering the parts that necessarily need to be covered.

Finally looking into his golden orbs I answered him.

"Sparrow, Shalimar Sparrow." I said, using my girly-version-of-007 voice. I couldn't help it…I laughed. I often laugh at myself, though he didn't seem to find it that amusing.

He turned away, his vassal following in his stead.

"Come Jaken, we have to go barter for Rin" he said, giving Jaken a swift kick as he passed him.

Seeing he was going to leave me I thought fast. Well I got up, rushed forward, fell down and _then_ I thought fast.

"Wait!" I screamed from the leafy ground.

He obviously did not bother with me.

Well he was the bastard. I got up and ran forward leaping up in front of him, my claws unintentionally growing out longer as my instincts screamed out to me to attack. And once again he didn't care, just stood there glaring at me.

"I said wait so just hold on a minute jerk! Now you want to get this Rin person back? "

He paused so I guessed Rin was of somewhat importance to him. Probably a girl. Oh well that didn't matter; he obviously thought there was going to be trouble if he just walked in his camp with his half brother or whatever. Well they wouldn't know me so I could grab the girl, and hopefully live to see tomorrow. Besides, it's pretty common facts that fox youkai are good thieves.

**--------x------------x---------x-----------x---------x---------x---------x-----------x**

"You have got to be effing kidding me." I said with a huff. This was not how this was supposed to work out.

"There is a problem?" asked her shadow.

I had followed Sesshoumaru all day, killing her feet and her senses. Not to mention my clothes. My skirt had faired well, no scratches, just dirt but her top was in shreds. In fact now more than ever it looked like I was wearing a strapless sheer blue sports bra, the kind that go down to the middle of your ribcage. And now I had found out something…interesting about Sesshoumaru.

One, I was quite sure he was gay. He hadn't even responded to my shirt being ripped off by a random crow demon. It was off too, for about 5 seconds before I had put the torn remains back on to cover certain parts of the female anatomy.

Two, Sesshoumaru was the brother – scratch that, half brother as he so roughly informed me- to InuYasha.

Which would be the reason for the latter outburst. It would be a little harder to grab Rin, who I had found out was more of a daughter than a girlfriend to the Dog Lord.

"No, no problems. It will just be a little trickier is all"

"Hn."

"Thank you, I know I'm so sexy you're speechless."

He simply narrowed hi eyes at me, and then pointedly looked back to the group.

"Fine I'm going I'm going." I grumbled, moving away a few feet.

Quickly calling upon my youkai powers I changed to my true form. Mine was a red fox, small and sleek with abnormally large green eyes and a marked star on my forehead.

Quietly I slinked into the camp, ignoring yells from InuYasha to Kagome. And still deciding on quietly taking the child, or bravely facing the camp and be forgotten by the time they went to sleep (which would be soon since Shippo was already asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag.)

"Hey what's that?" that ended any thoughts of me finishing this quickly.

I glanced up to see InuYasha staring me down with a wary glance. His features were very much like Sesshoumaru, minus the angles and creamy complexion that comes from maturity in demons.

"Mew?" I asked hoping to be found cute and not dangerous.

"Aw, look at that its a little fox kit. Kawaii!" Kagome pushed InuYasha aside as she kneeled down next to me. I mewed again and crawled up to her knee rubbing my face against her knee.

"Kagome! That thing might be dangerous!" InuYasha yelled at her.

Kagome stared back at InuYasha and glared at him.

"It's just a fox, it's not even a demon now is it InuYasha?" she asked.

"Well…no but…"InuYasha stammered.

"A fox?" asked a little red headed child as he jumped up on InuYasha's shoulders. My instincts immediately told me he was a fox demon, very cute too! He jumped up on Kagome's shoulders and looked down at me curiously. I went up to him rubbing my face against his making him giggle innocently.

Sango and the monk came over to see what the fuss was about, the fire cat with two tails perched like a bird on her left shoulder.

"Hey Shippo, can you speak with non-demon foxes?" Kagome asked inquisitively looking over to the kitsune.

Shippo looked at her confusedly.

"But she is a –"He got interrupted as I 'accidentally' pushed him off of the girls shoulder.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked me.

I had forgotten that fox youkai could sense another fox youkai even if they were covering up their scent and powers. This could make it a little bit more difficult.

Quickly I let my fox magic poor over him, unseen –hopefully- by the others, creating a bond so I could speak to him.

_Shhhh! They can't know I'm a demon ok?_

He looked at me perplexed again, then shook his head and responded.

_But why? Is it because of the demon slayer? She won't hurt you, I mean look a t InuYasha, he's a half demon._

I shook my head.

_Look, let's just say…you would know me in my humanoid form. And I need to take Rin back to Sesshoumaru._

Shippo noticeably stiffened at the name of Sesshoumaru so I rushed to cover up my mistake before he told the others.

_No, I don't work for him! Look I know there is some sort of …trouble between him and InuYasha, but he err…has something of mine that I need to get back so I have to help him get Rin back ok?_

Shippo stopped for a second then nodded his head.

_Thank you!!_ I responded, hoping I wasn't being to bossy accepting his nod for a 'yes.'

"Shippo why the hell are you over there nodding and bobbing your head like a freak?" asked an impatient – as – ever – InuYasha.

I gave Shippo one last plaintive look before he turned back to InuYasha and the others.

"Umm…hey where's Rin?" he asked, noticeably changing the subject.

"She's over playing with the jacks set (1) I let her borrow" Kagome piped up. I looked over to where the girl was sitting.

I walked carefully over to her as the others relaxed, watching as the others dozed in front of the fire.

_Well this is going to have to be fast or the chances of them recognizing me will double, and the chances of me going home will be nil._

So I changed back to my other form, hoping the greenish smoke would disguise me for a while, grabbed Rin and ran back to the forest.

Shouts and slight girly screaming (Kagome, we all knew it) were resounding off the trees from behind me so I lead them away from Sesshoumaru, holding the girl close to my chest.

"Shalimar!?" The faint call was heard behind me.

Well now my cover was completely screwed. So I kept running, but still taking careful attention to the girl who was attached to my waist.

Actually the girl surprised me, she didn't seem to care that she was being carted away from her supposed friends by a demon.

"You smell like Sesshoumaru sama…" The girl mumbled into my chest.

"Oh." Well that answered my question.

I didn't have to run long before I lost them, they were probably tired from their day of walking and I don't really think they worried too much about Rin. It seems Sesshoumaru was very protective of her.

**--------x------------x---------x-----------x---------x---------x---------x-----------x**

"Here ya go, delivered as promised, didn't even damage the goods govnah." I said to the icy man in front of me, doing my best Cockney accent.

"Hn."

I set Rin down and glared up at the Ice – Fairy – Man. Rin however ran to her 'Sesshoumaru sama' and hugged his leg. I was impressed, he didn't even seem to care that this adorable little girl was clinging to his leg.

"Hn to you too you frozen marshmallow." He raised his eyebrow at my odd name – calling efforts but other than that didn't seem to care.

And with that he just walked away. I followed.

We made a funny group that's for sure, one toad + one dog + one fox and one human usually equaled a good snack for the said Dog of the group.

So Sesshoumaru lead, Jaken followed him and Rin followed Jaken and I took my place at the end of the line.

About one minute later I had picked Rin up and gone in front of Jaken, and as I was waling and looking back to where the imp was Sesshoumaru Sama stopped. Which of course landed me on my butt with Rin on my chest (not a very comfortable experience…)

Slight growling was heard from above me as I re-located the giggling chocolate haired girl from my scantily clad body.

"Why are you here?" asked the Ice King from directly above me.

"Umm…" I paused as I tried to get up but a sword happened to stop me. "Oh fine kill me I don't really care, maybe it'll get me back home. Hah! Then I win you bastard." My charade didn't really seem to bother him, but it helped me vent some anger.

He however didn't move. "Ohh you're so sweet not wanting to kill a girl. You've probably never killed a mosquito in your lifetime." I could hear Jaken giggling like a little schoolgirl in the background. Neh, I could get one last rant in, besides I happened to know that I could taunt and run faster than he could put that sword down.

More growling cam from above, I took that as my cue to run. And he slashed the sword down exactly where my neck used to be up here. I ran to the trees that happened to surround us.

"You slow poke come and get me!"

He looked over where I was, and then proceeded to fly after me. Didn't see that coming. I jumped through the trees, but he was to fast up here so I jumped back down, using my foxy speed to crash through the underbrush and left him behind in a path of swirling leaves.

**--------x------------x---------x-----------x---------x---------x---------x-----------x**

"Well wasn't that fun my Ki – Chan?" I asked with heaving breathe to the tree that happened to be acting as my chair.

I had successfully evaded Sesshoumaru until I had found a den of some sort where I hid out. He never even passed me so I don't think he cared too much about personally killing me. In other news my shirt had officially taken the next stage to the strapless bra look. It was getting embarrassing quite frankly.

I was getting bored now, but it was getting darker so I decided to stay put. My nose told me it was a fox den so I was fine.

But then in the waning light I saw something that didn't look to good. Silver was flashing through the trees. Well someone with silver hair was looking for me? Who could it possibly be? Oh I don't know, maybe a dangerous looking and probably lethal for my health dog lord?

So dusting my self off, I took up the running path again. Very suddenly a whirlwind of dust and leaves came up beside me.

_Crap when did he get so fast?_

The scent of dirt and leaves and sweat overrun my nose so I couldn't make sure it was Sesshoumaru, but if it wasn't him who the hell was it?

Anyways whoever it was, this demon (it definitely was not a human) kept on trying to herd me off to the left. Well I certainly wasn't going to go left, so I kept on veering to the right, my legs going up and down like little pistons.

I kept this up for a while too, but I was getting tired. Finally I just gave up and turned to the left where the person of interest kept me running until we were…ah who am I kidding I didn't know where the hell I was, I didn't care so long as we stopped.

I stopped when a very muscular arm grabbed me by the waist.

"Ok pervert if you want to grope me you either have to go lower or higher but the waist doesn't give ya much." I taunted, punching him in the stomach with my elbow and running wearily away from the groper – to – be.

"To slow." Came the voice from the demon, my nose told me it was an Oukami youkai.

"Yes we all know you can run faster than me, now be a gentleman and let this lady go before she gets pissed and tries to kill you." I snarled, my tiredness and random angst melding together to put me in a fine temper. I tried to punch him in the gut again but it didn't work, so I resorted to kicking him where the sun don't shine.

I heard random cussing from behind me so I ran ahead, footsteps sounding heavy as I pounded away. I could hear the person barking out orders from behind me so I tried to step it up, but my body still wasn't used to me trekking around all day at any speed.

Two arms grabbed my own, I slipped through but then there was a pain on my head…

A cracking sound and the tickling sensation of a liquid pouring from my head down to my chin…

…and then there was darkness, swirling colors of black and purple in a vortex that I seemed to slip into as I delved into unconsciousness…

**--------x------------x---------x-----------x---------x---------x---------x-----------x**

**Six friggin pages long people BE HAPPY AND REVIEW**

**My fingers are sore.**

**And ugghhhhh feel the angst of schoolwork pppl, feel the angst.**


	4. Down the Yellow Brick Road

**NOTE: to the people who care:**

**I am changing the Title and Summary.**

**New title: The Time-Traveler's Guide to the Feudal Era.**

**New Summary: Read it yourself!**

**Katie and Ash, my only faithful reviewers…**

**This…is for you…**

**because no one else loves me…**

**feh…chapter 4…**

**DISCLAIMER - wow, totally forgot about these…well ya I do not own InuYasha. Are ya happy? You made a girl cry damn it! **

**--------x------------x---------x-----------x---------x---------x---------x-----------x**

The uncomfortable sensation of being watched is what awoke me. I could feel eyes digging into the back of my skull, or maybe that was just the enormous headache that hit me as soon as I reached consciousness again.

With squinty eyes I lifted my head carefully, waiting until the blurry lines of color un-fuzzed.

Slowly I reached a hand up to my temple, the feel of a sticky liquid and the stench of my own blood told me that someone had been very cruel to this poor body of mine and hit me on the head with something _hard._

Suddenly my vision cleared and I looked at my surroundings.

A hand muffled the scream that threatened to burst from my lungs. And it wasn't even my hand…

I was in a cave, red-ish brown dirt and a fire in the middle of the floor. The roof, if you wish to call it that, was about ten feet up and made of the same red soil. Nests of straw and leaves were scattered about in an unorganized fashion, I myself was in one made of an itchy sort of straw.

And not only was the floor adorned with savage looking beds, it had savage looking wolves too! Joy!

Wolves of every color were scattered on the floor, some sleeping, some eating some staring at me.

Now back to the Hand.

It was still holding onto my face as I surveyed the cave, watching in horror as the scariest part was that there was not one female. All males…my body shivered as sudden very scary thoughts popped up into my head.

Slowly the hand uncovered my face as I was allowed to breathe again. With a slight cough I looked back to my assailant.

It was a brown wolf; he had black hair hung up in a high pony tail, blue eyes and vicious looking fangs.

"Honey, I'm home." I said with a sweet smile and a flutter of eyelashes. Kami my sick sense of humor can really pop up at the weirdest times.

"Shut up." He snarled as he smacked me on the head.

"Oh you like it rough do you…?" I asked trying the coy approach. It just so happened that it went right over my head that we happened to be in a wolf bed…together.

He lifted his lip in a sneer, his bright eyes flashing in the firelight. He lowered himself to a crouching position so we were eye to eye. It was a good thing he was wearing pants or whatever or –

_Oh my kami is he wearing a mini-skirt?! Avert eyes, avert eyes!_

I locked my eyes on his as I tried desperately not to look down.

"Who are you?" he asked with a small growl.

I rolled my eyes; this question was getting old, "I am Shalimar Sparrow!" I proclaimed, taking a breathe, "I rule the Western Lands!"

He narrowed his eyes and stared me down for a minute.

"Liar that's Sesshoumaru's lands…"

It was my turn to smirk.

"Meh, I defeated him in battle, restored his life with his own sword and then made him my devoted pet. Kami don't you know anything? Keep up with the news wolfie boy."

He growled at my nickname.

"My name is Kouga, not _wolfie boy._" He snarled.

"Well that's Shalimar – sama to you." I snarled back.

"You're a horrible liar."

"You're a horrible smeller."

"Shut it fox!"

"Shut it yourself."

Once again a fist came crashing down on my skull.

"Owww…hitting a lady, I never would have expected it from you Kouga, and after all these minutes of knowing each other."

"Oh stop it, now tell me the truth! Who are you?" he asked, picking me up by my neck and pushing me against the wall, my feet dangling uselessly 6 inches from the ground.

"I told you already bastard, I'm Shalimar." I choked out.

Kouga growled again. I was going to take a guess and say that my name is not what he wanted to know.

"Ok let me down it's kind of hard to talk when you're throttling me.

My feet touched the ground (but just by my tipsy toes) so I started explaining.

"Ok, my name is Shalimar Sparrow, I am an author, and it's kind of obvious I am not from around here."

I paused to breathe again "I am a foxy demon as if you couldn't tell." I winked at him, using my corny expression of my 'breed. He just rolled his eyes and growled. "Oh fine I'm a fox demon calm down. My agenda does you no harm, I just want to meet up with that Hanyou – Inu brat or his brother and get back home."

Kouga paused, his grip slightly loosening on my shoulder. I breathed again and continued.

"So ya anyway that's my story…happy now?" I asked. He dropped me back down to my feet so I took that as a yes.

'Hanyou – inu?" You wouldn't be talking about that InuYasha mutt now would you?" Kouga asked.

I glared at him, massaging my neck from where he was throttling it.

"I don't really owe you any answers now do I swe-" I got cut off from a low growl and a swat at me head, which I ducked, but because of my ducking- action I fell back down on my ass on the straw again.

"Ok, then maybe I do. Yes I am talking about the mutt. It's his fault I am here in the first place. My turn. Why do you ask oh Kouga of the swatting hand and throttling fingers?"

"Where are they?" Ok, now he was totally ignoring my question. It wasn't fair, how come the big tough guys got to ask the questions, and the poor damsels in distress had to wait it out? Because they are chauvinist bastards that's why.

"Ah ah ahhhh…" I shook my head and did the little 'tsk tsk' routine while wagging a solemn finger at him " You have to answer me first."

He looked at me for a while, he obviously wanted to find the dog, but I had no idea why.

"Was Kagome with him?" he asked. Ok, he was again not answering my question, but asking another, but I was a smart one. I had figured out in my diabolical mind that by asking a question he was answering mine. Oh I am a smart cookie aren't I?

So I smiled. A big, sun cracking smile, very much like the Cheshire Cat.

"Ohhh…wolfie boy has a soft spot for the girl does he? Has the mutt stolen said lover from the wolf prince?

"Well, no difference to me anyway, I shall lead you to your bonnie lass. (Total Steal from Pirates of the Caribbean. I.Don't.Care.)

I smiled at Kouga's growling that grew along with the slight tinge of red creeping up to his ears. I was about to ask where we started, but then I realized I needed a bath. I quite frankly, was disgusting.

I looked back up to Kouga.

"Listen bub, before we go I need a bath and some clothes ne? After that I'll take you to the InuYasha pack"

Kouga rolled his eyes but nodded. Apperantly he too had noticed my stench. He did a quick dog whistle (odd since he's a wolf…but a wolf whistle would have been very inappropriate at that time.) and two wolves came around a random corner. Even though there were no corners in the cave…odd.

So those two grabbed me, dragging me outside of the cave. I can tell you that cave was scary. The all – male – oukami group was scaring me. I had noticed them out of the corner of my eyes as they licked there lips. And yet for some reason I did not think they wanted to eat me – or at least not at first. Ew.

Once I was outside, I saw a spring; I was thrown next to the spring. I was watched by my two guards. I threw the guards out as I stripped out of my skirt and boots. My socks didn't really exist any more. And my shirt was really only covering my black bra so…It didn't really count. Instead I used it as a cloth, and some leaves that surrounded the springs that had a soapy substance when broken in half.

It was quite a good bath as baths in the Feudal Era go. Except I knew that the two guards were still there. There names I had learned were Ginta and Hakkaku(Sp?) when I asked them why Kouga couldn't find the crew by himself, he after all did have a demon nose just like me.

"The miko puts guards up to prevent them from being attacked by lesser demons. Nonetheless it prevents our Master from being able to sniff her out." They had answered. After that I just stayed silent and enjoyed the feeling of being cleaned. After a few minutes I was told that they had a shirt to go get and that I should stay put. I did as was told. How dull but still, I didn't want to come out and have fifty plus males looking at me half naked.

As I waited for them to come back I dove back down in the center of the spring. It was fairly deep, maybe 10 feet or so in the middle. I reached bottom and felt around the ground, it was sandy and smooth. I was having fun making all of the sand swirl around the water in pretty patterns.

By that time though, I figured it was time to surface, my lungs needed air. So I swam back up, only to be greeted by Kouga and his wolf pack staring down at me, and me staring back up at them.

_Avert eyes avert eyes! Ewww I'm staring up at like 50+ guys in miniskirts! EW with a capital EW! Wait…they…are looking down at me in my…PERVERTS!_

I sunk lower in the water. NO way were they going to get a free show. That only happened in bars, when I was drunk.

"Get dressed, were leaving." came the bark. It sounded like Kouga but I couldn't really be sure, since I was still looking in every direction except up.

"Fine, but get lost you perverts; I have no- almost no clothes on. Shoo! Get lost!" I shouted.

Laughter and jeering was heard but they did as was commanded. I got my skirt back on, slipped on my boots and put on the shirt they had given me. It was very pretty, obviously stolen or kept off of someone they had eaten or killed. It was made form a strong dark silvery fabric. It was made for summer, with slender halter neck straps. I pulled it on, shook my hair and went off towards Kouga. His pack apparently was not following, just Kouga, me and Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Off we go then! Down the Yellow Brick road!" I shouted with glee, skipping along ahead of them, heading towards where the Inu-gang had made camp.

I stopped for a second and turned back to Kouga.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I said solemnly. Then I busted out laughing, running along ahead as they followed. Kouga just growled, his oukami disciples just shook their heads.

Sigh, it was going to be a long day.

Ta-Dah! Done Holy crikey, 'twas 9 pages long! A new record for this poor, poor, unloved, un –reviewed author and story.

And once again my fingers hurt. Damn. Katie and Ashley this is all your fault. YOU SLAVE DRIVERS!

33


	5. Through the Barrier

**Ok, Chapter five is being written! Yes it is! Hurrah! Right? Meh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. However I do have partial claim to his half brother. Muhahaah, my week Ashley  and I have found out that he likes pocky…raspberry flavor especially. Odd guy that he is**

**On With the update!**

Oh, it was a long day.

One, Kouga I found had no sense of humor. Who else would just growl when he was very humorously led to believe that Kagome was actually a man who liked to cross dress? Ginta and Hakkaku thought it was funny enough when I pulled an April Fools out of my ass. Even though it wasn't really April. Actually I didn't have a clue to what season it was. It was easy enough to lose track of what the month is when you're in a place that does not believe in hanging calendars up on ever other random tree.

Damn these barbarians anyway.

As it was it was almost night fall and I started recognizing some landmarks from my last encounter with the InuYasha Pack.

As we ran, Kouga behind me by about 1 foot muttering about demented fox demons, Ginta and Hakkaku a few feet behind him, muttering about the fact that they could actually follow Kouga for once, my thoughts turned to a new subject.

One, how did girls in the feudal era survive without a bra? I mean _come on._ I was just lucky I had mine. But the thought of running around here with demons all around, staring at you. Ew. Just ew.

Two, what happens if the Inu-group was gone? Kouga would have my head on a silver platter, surrounded by delicate shrimp and puffball mushrooms. He seemed the type to do something fancily cruel to someone who 'displeased the wolf king'.

Oh well, maybe for once lady luck would be on my side and allow me on easy night of living. No that would never happen. Lady Fate was too jealous of my good looks and devastating charm to allow me to live easily. Ahh, such is the curse of the sexy ones.

Finally I noticed firelight through the suddenly thickened forest. Apperantly this was the favorite haunt of all the cool feudal era half demons, human miko's, demon slayers and hentai monks. As well the fox kit. Never ever forget the foxes.

I turned around to look at Kouga.

"I believe I know where to go to find them now. Their presence is near." I whispered mysteriously. Kouga, long grown tired of my witty charming behaviour simply rolled his eyes.

"Which way are they wench?" He asked.

"I cannot tell you. You may not pass until I receive my payment." I said, closing my eyes in indifference and crossing my arms in a very demon-ish way. It was a very common pose I'll let you know.

"Payment? What are you talking about girl? Your payment is the fact that I didn't cut you up and feed you to my packs." Kouga growled.

I ignored this comment, images of me in a meat processing plant suddenly flashing up behind my eyelids.

"Pfffft. There's no danger of that now, so I demand payment! For I am one of the Knights Who Go Nee!" I stated defiantly. I was fairly sure Kouga was raising either his left or right eyebrow right now. I was betting on the right one.

"What the hell…" he started, only to be interrupted by yours truly.

"Nee!!" I screamed, opening my eyes to see his reaction. Ya there wasn't much to explain except he must REALLY like this Kagome girl to still be there and for me to still be alive. I gave an evil cackle and continued.

"That is right! Nee! And for payment, I demand you find me…a Shrubbery!" Oh Lord forgive me my sins, never again will I watch a 48 hour Monty Python and the Flying Circus marathon.

"You're standing on one you dumb ass." Kouga said.

I looked down, true enough; I was standing on a shrubbery.

"Oh well that's ok then. Follow me." I said in a completely normal voice.

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

Well I could see the group now, but we had a problem. The barrier. Apparently the little miko from my time was getting quite good at putting them up around a large area for a large amount of time. We couldn't get in.

Kouga had tried to smash it with his legs but it didn't work. And I really didn't have a strong weapon except my claws which I had tried. And because of where we were, inconveniently placed in the forest, I highly doubt we could have been seen. The hanyou might have been able to sniff us out, and by the way Kouga talked about Kagome I was fairly sure InuYasha would recognize Kagome's stalker.

But then the Barrier was in the way. Actually I had decided to name it, since it was becoming a very familiar sight. Or non-sight since technically I could not see it. I really felt it so it was more of a familiar _presence. _Anyways back to the naming of said presence, I had decided to go with the most classic name for a barrier. Bob. It definitely felt like a Bob.

So anyways we were stalking poor Bob, attacking her (yes, though her name is Bob, her presence is definitely female) at random intervals and of course the wolf was muttering some very course language under his breath.

And at some random point, between curses and slashes, I was suddenly swept off of my feet, just as something green and rope-like slashed at where my head had been, successfully slashing through air and breaking the barrier.

Now this weapon was held by a hand, connected to an arm with maroon stripes on it, connected to a shoulder covered in a fluffy boa. Hmm who could it possibly be?

Yes you are correct! It was held by none other than Sesshoumaru!

At this point me and Kouga (who was still holding me in a very bridal like fashion) heard random gasps and something much like a whoosh of air, some beads clinking and thudding as something large and probably wooden hit the ground. And _no_, we were _not_ listening to people wearing necklaces or bracelets having sex.

My guess would have been something far more dirty but back to the story…

Sesshoumaru, seemingly to forget that I and Kouga were directly to his left, walked forward, staring at his half brother, announcing he was going to take back something called the Tetsuiga. Then there was a response of 'Hell no!" made by the sounding-infuriated InuYasha.

Then there was a clash of swords, blah blah blah…you know, the boring male demon shouts of Hah and grunting and other bodily noises. This would be followed by clashing of swords, theatrical sparks and random ninja like moves on both parties. Well maybe just Sesshoumaru's part, InuYasha had the weenie younger brother look to him.

Anyways, usually I would put in more description, but I was rather distracted by trying to a.)hide mine and Kouga's scent unless releasing the wrath of one Sesshoumaru on both of us. B.) ignore the fact that I was in the arms of one serious bishi and c.) Also ignore the fact that I was wearing a miniskirt and this was a very compromising position I was in.

So all of the above kept me busy…Mainly the last two.

So after a little while, we heard something, didn't understand it, got bored, then realized Sesshoumaru was gone. Hurrah! Now to take Kouga to his stalk-ee and go back down the mysterious little well and – miss out on all of the sexy bishi filled adventures here? Hmmm. Oh the moral decisions of a time traveler.

So me and Kouga, got up to a standing position, a permanent red tattooed on his face. I knew he was up to something when his hand 'slid'. I personally was not too bothered. People are usually a lot worse when trying to grope me.

So anyways we walked rather cautiously into the campground. I had rather expected to find a pile of burning rubble with mangled bodies of the slain. It was far less dramatic. There were the three demons, and the three humans sitting on log-ish looking stools around a dead fire. How dull.

So we stared for a few seconds, me and wolfie boy. Ginta and Hakkaku seemed to have disappeared.

"Well," I started, turning to look at my partner in crime, "Wolf's first."

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

**Ok I am done, tired, but done. Please review! Maybe one can only pray someone new will review and read my story???**


	6. The InuTachi

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

**Ok I am done, tired, but done. Please review! Maybe one can only pray someone new will review and read my story???**

**Oh Good God I'm updating!! SCARY! OK so Ash...sorry but I did need to steal Sesshy for some inspiration. And girl put away those sparkles, throwing them in the air and running under them DOES NOT give you the Armstrong glitter ne?**

**Ok on with the Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You people obviously want to put me in an asylum. I do not own InuYasha and it is driving me fricking crazy. GAWD.**

So we stared for a few seconds, me and wolfie boy. Ginta and Hakkaku seemed to have disappeared.

"Well," I started, turning to look at my partner in crime, "Wolf's first."

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

Kouga rolled his eyes and walked in front of me. And for once that was fine with me, staying in the shadows at this moment was just fine with me.

"Woman! There's my woman!" Kouga shouted as he neared the raven haired girl.

A small 'Eep!' was heard as she fell off of the log-gy thingy.

The hanyou jumped up immediately, with many ranting , cussing words that could not be used in a childs story such as this. Ah what the hell am I talking about? I love cussing!

"Kouga what the fuck are you doing here! And Kagome is NOT your woman!"

This was again followed by more male posturing. I on the other hand was slowly backing out of the love-triangle fight that was commencing in front of me. I would rather not be killed in an era where I would be left to compost some tree. Poor tree.

Well there was that, and the fact that I was fairly sure they saw me when I grabbed the little girl that followed Sesshoumaru 'sama'. Now was not a good time to be remembered. Especially when they had just gotten attacked by said half-brother. Hmm, lady luck _does _hate me after all. I'll have to talk with those gods up there about her bias against me. Ah the beautiful truly are cursed.

And as I was pondering the effects of being born a stunning beauty, only to be crushed by the jealousy of the gods, I tripped over my feet.

Now it was my turn to give a small 'eep!' as I fell clumsily to the soft sandy ground, probably bruising my poor backside. And of course I made a sound, the inu and the oukami stopped with the insult – trade and the random comments about whose woman was whose. Then there was the demon slayer (me knowing this only because of her clothing) the monk (again, knowledge coming from clothing) who were busily trying to keep Kagome calm. And of course after a while they turned around to stare at me as well. The fox kit was nowhere to be seen, however there was a neko demon in true form at the slayers feet.

And, they were all staring at me. I swear you could hear crickets chirping in the background while small sweat drops formed at the back of their heads. And here I was flat on my ass looking up at them like the freak that I was. Well the freak that I was deep inside anyway.

"Uhh…hi there…" I giggled anxiously.

"Shalimar…?" Kagome said hesitantly.

"Maybe…" I replied, sitting up and backing up from the now advancing Inuyasha.

"You! You are the one that took Sesshoumaru's kid. So he's got another one following him now huh?" Inuyasha's rough voice made me flinch, especially so when a rusty looking katana was suddenly transformed into a vicious looking sword. I could feel the aura surrounding it as he came closer, me still frantically backing up leaving a trail much like a snails in the soft loam.

"Now Inuyasha I didn't do anything wrong here…and you would never hurt a girl would you, especially one wearing glasses?" I asked nervously backing up at a furious rate until – oh yes we knew there would be an 'until' – I hit the stump of a tree.

Oh good Kami, stuck between a sword and a tree. Now you say, Shalimar, choose the tree! Obviously girl! But it's a hard thing to do when one cannot meld oneself into the tree. Which really wasn't fair, I had to choose the sword. Damn logic anyway.

"You aren't wearing any glasses girl." He said, looking confused and stopping for a second.

"Oh your right well that's because I – "I stopped halfway through my sentence, changing into my true form and diving between his legs.

_Ode to my demon intelligence. Muahaha!_

I was going to escape! Freedom in the source of the always –nearby forest. Once inside I would be able to lose them easily, so long as I masked my scent and aura.

Freedom! It was so close, the scent of pine and other such fir trees reached my nose, ahh and I was there! My paws felt the change between softy loam and a harder ground laden with pine needles.

And then there was a tug on my tail. Meh, no matter, I would run forever free! Yes! But as I continued I was finding running far more difficult. My feet were lighter on the ground, but it was like I wasn't getting anywhere. The phrase 'running on air' came to mind.

A tug on my poor red tail, the abstract notion of flying, and then landing in the hands of a very irate inu-youkai.

"Mew…?" Was all I could manage. This forms vocal cords were not meant for a human voice.

A ghoulish grin appeared on Inuyasha's face as he cracked his knuckles. A dark laugh escaped from his now gaping mouth as he bared his fangs.

I shrieked and tried to escape but his claws now noticeably larger than mine dug into my flesh.

"Inuyasha!" came the call from a female, whether it was Kagome or the demon slayer I did not know.

"What Kagome? This…this _fox_ is on Sesshoumaru's side!" Came his heated reply.

Kagome walked up into view, I pleaded with my eyes to be spared.

_Eep! No! Damn you up there lady fate! I am too beautiful to die!_

"Inuyasha please, she's the girl that came through the well by accident a while back. She's the one who err…thought. you were a …a girl…" the females voice quivered to a stop as she tried desperately not to laugh when remembering my _interesting_ way of coming to the feudal era and thus the start of this story.

Inuyasha glared down at me with a new evil look in his eye.

"So you're Shalimar huh? Well what the hell are you doing with my half brother?!" he yelled.

I gave him a look that obviously indicated my lack of voice at the moment. He, as per usual, missed it completely and asked again in a louder voice. Sigh, I was never going to get through to him this way so changing back would be best.

With a glowing aura I changed back, thus forcing Inuyasha's hand down to the ground with the unexpected wait. And also forcing his hand to be squashed under my bottom.

"Eek pervert! Kagome hit him he's touching my butt!" I squealed, getting up and running around while watching a blushing Inuyasha stutter about not grabbing my ass.

Kagome however did not seem this an appropriate time to believe him, she yelled out 'Sit' and the necklace around his collar bone glowed a violent white and dragged him down for a spectacular face plant.

The monk and the demon slayer(sadly forgotten in my rush to be cleaned of inu – groping) now accompanied by the kitsune walked forward, laughing about the dog and his hand. The monk leaned over his shoulder and asked him if his hand was cursed as well. They laughed. He growled. I rubbed my but in the dirt to get it clean.

But I was still remembered. The fox kit came bounding over with a happy smile on his face.

"Hey Shalimar! See I told you that you don't have to worry about them!" He smiled at me for a moment and then turned back to look at the inu – tachi.

"Mami, is Shalimar staying?" He asked inquisitively.

Still trying to fight the giggles Kagome looked at me curiously. She looked then to Inuyasha, he grunted something about not caring what in hell they did and stood up. Kagome looked to the other ningen's and they spied me curiously for a second as well. They nodded slowly and Kagome gave a great big sunshine smile.

"Of course she is Shippo!" She called.

"Yay! Hey come here I want to show you my new crayons! Kagome brought back an _orange_ one!

Shippo as he was dubbed led me forcefully back to the 'camp' and thrust a new looking orange Crayola Crayon © also not owned by me.

"Ooh! It's so pretty! Got any red ones?" I asked with a big squeal. He nodded an affirmative and dragged me off to his crayon collection. Oh my lust for pretty crayons. It would be the downfall of me one day.

"So, who exactly are you again?" came the voice of the demon slayer, closely followed by an answer from the monk in an unperturbed tone.

"She is the woman who followed Kagome from her time through the well a little while ago Sango."

"Oh." Sango as I found her name was still looked curious as I played with Shippo.

"So why did you stay here?" came Sango's voice again.

"Yes. And how did you get through? I thought only Kagome and Inuyasha could travel back and forth between time." The monk's voice followed.

"But has anyone ever tried other than them Miroku?" Sango asked, ignoring me for a moment. He paused before answering.

"No-o. I do not think so." Miroku newly dubbed as well answered.

"Hey Wench, where have you been all this time?" Came Inuyasha's voice from above.

"And how did you survive? The Warring States era is not the most friendly place…" asked Kagome

I smiled weakly back up at them.

"It's a long story."

"We have time." Came the reply from everyone except Inuyasha who gave a mere 'Keh".

"Ok I will tell you except…where did Kouga go?" I asked.

This was followed by people looking around, sniffing the air, doing the closed eyes 'I-am-sensing-aura-here-people' look.

"I guess he left." Was all I got from Kagome.

"Oh well then. I guess I'll tell you from the beginning. You may want to sit down. Could take a while."

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

**Ok I am done. As you may or may not have noticed I am putting up chapter names. GO ME MUAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**The next update WILL be this week I promise guys. Thanks for hanging in there with me!**

**And remember…**

**Remember the papercuts. MUAHAHAHA!**


	7. The Telling of Tales Tall and Short

**OOhhh New Chappie. I'm getting pretty good at this ne? AND YES this COUNTS as the same week. Besides my teachers hate me -.- I got a double workload on the first funking week. But on with the story! And be sure to read the embarrassing Science Moment at the end. 0.0 **

**DOOM!**

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

**Disclaimer : Why is this called a Disclaimer? Do not diss the claimer. Freaks. Any who ya I don't own the story, if I did, Sesshou would go with Kagome, InuYasha would get sat to hell and live with Kikyo. Naraku would die of a sudden and painful heart attack. Oh and Miroku would still be a pervert. I love him to much. **

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

"Ok I will tell you except…where did Kouga go?" I asked.

This was followed by people looking around, sniffing the air, doing the closed eyes 'I-am-sensing-aura-here-people' look.

"I guess he left..." Was all I got from Kagome.

"Oh well then... I guess I'll tell you from the beginning. You may want to sit down. Could take a while."

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

"We have time." Was the simultaneous reply from Miroku and Kagome. Sango only nodded her pretty little head in agreement, the kaji-neko jumping onto her shoulder with a little mewl of contentment.

I sighed.

It wasn't so much as this was complicated so much as I hated telling the beginning of any story. With a passion I might add. I had been an author long enough to know how hard it was to keep concentrated on one subject and not get lost on a trail of aimless drivel. Not to mention it was deadly, deadly dull.

"Well fine I suppose…Umm ok in short form, I jumped in well, well no working. Me jump out of well, me have bath, me wander around like crazy tourist from 500 years in future." I paused for a second, coming out of my caveman dialect for a few minutes. "Oh but wait I am, crazy huh? Any who…

"So as I was saying…I wandered around for a little bit and ran into Inuyasha's older brother."

"Half brother." Came the snarl from Inuyasha, and the monotonous tone from the rest of the group.

"Well whatever, your related ya ass. So I bumped into him, and he wanted Rin – the ningen girl back. So we sort of made a deal, he wouldn't kill me and I would maybe bump into you guys. Anyway so I grabbed the girl." Here I paused, gathering a breath and looking as apologetic and contrite as possible.

"Hehe ya sorry about that… Moving forward, he kind of got mad at me. No idea why, usually people love me but alas, the time – difference can make one rather …tipsy. So I retreated (yes, I AM one of the few who are humble enough to have that particular word in their vocabulary. My Uncle now, he always referred to it as a 'strategic replacement of position'. He did that quite a lot.) and ran into Kouga boy. He wanted to find Kagome, couldn't find you 'cause miss miko of the year over their had up a barrier that the mangy mutt couldn't sniff through himself.

You will also notice my abject failure of telling them that I too could not sniff them out and found them purely through my brilliant memory

"So we cam here, Sesshoumaru was here first, he broke the barrier that we had so abjectly failed to do. He fought you…or not fighting couldn't really tell from the noise." Insert Cheshire cat grin here "And we walked in…blah blah blah…you know it from their guvnah's. So let this poor awld fawxy go home ne?"

Ahhh my Cockney accent was improving vastly. I really should have thought of a career as a cabby in London.

Other than that, I was now incredibly tired, bored stiff, and about ready to pass out on the log. Sleep was an enticing temptress, however that would be rude…but I hadn't slept in around four or more days now…and even a demon needs her beauty sleep.

Ughh…I gave an internal shudder at how I must have looked at that moment.

I noticed, as I stared on at the group that their faces were sort of blurry. Out of focus too. And their lips were moving but…no sound was coming out.

And then I felt it.

An internal pulsing as an inner monster tried to push itself out. Hazy vision and clouded senses erupted briefly as the beast scratched itself out, my body giving a huge heave; eye's snapped shut and face was contorted into an unseemly grimace. My mouth opened wide and…

… I yawned.

My mouth snapped shut and I continued to look at the Inu – tachi with a bored expression.

"I think she's tired. Inuyasha we'll finish tomorrow. Everybody needs their rest." Ahhh Kagome the Kind was speaking such beautiful lyrics!

However Inuyasha the Buttmunch interrupted.

"Kagome are you stupid? We don't even know her she could be trying to steal the Tetsuiga!" He gave a girly –I-do-not-approve-of-you sniff and continued "We know she started out with Sesshoumaru so whose to say she switched sides?"

Kagome stood up, a calm mask put on her face as her hands traveled down her hips to dust off her skirt. I noticed the inu's eyes following her hands with an abject loyalty.

Kagome looked at the hanyou, her aura pierced with a sudden rage.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome gave an evil smile, one that did not belong on such an innocent face "Sit boy."

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

I awoke to the site of feet. One was clad in the ugliest brown loafers I had ever seen. Two were in the high Feudal Era fashion of authentic Japanese sandals. Another two were not feet and were in fact paws. The last pair were bare, and to be quite frank, smelly.

I looked up, one eye shut as the suns full glare was set upon my poor unsuspecting pupils.

"Damn it that was meant to be a dream. But I suppose if it was my dream there would have been a random wet tee - shirt contest, I would have won and the prize would be whatever I chose…mmhmm and I would definitely have chosen - well I can't really say in front of the kit. But it would have involved ALL of you." I gave an evil grin slash cackle and stood up, dusting of the sand off of my skirt and shirt.

"So what are ya all doing staring at a poor stranded girl such as me?" Confused stares and blushes were rubbed off of the groups faces as they stared at me.

"Well…we need to try and get you home. So if you'll come with us we'll take you back to the well. I don't really understand why it didn't work in the first place." Kagome added as an after-thought.

"Sounds good to me. Where does one sign up?" Yes! Home! Showers! Good old fashioned ice cream! Oh the sweet luxuries of life. My mouth was watering for that Gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream that awaited me.

"Ok good…I'll just fish out our 'traveling breakfast' and we'll be on our way." Kagome left the rest to stare at me, and opened the ugliest yellow backpack I have ever seen.

"Oh God it's hideous!" I said

"I always kind of liked it…" Kagome said with a hurt expression.

"Sorry me gel, but your traveling has warped your sense of fashion."

"Oh well, no one really cares at this point."

"Touché."

At this point I felt a hand rubbing my bottom. I swirled around to see the monk behind me with a guilty please don't hurt me expression.   
I squealed and took his hand in mine.

"Oh my Kami! How did you get your hands so soft! They're amazing! And so gentle too! Usually people who grope my bottom are rough and uneducated in the art of groping. Ahhh but the young do not learn such a sophisticated art quickly." I finished my rant and looked up. The slayer had her hands on her boomerang and had a very _angry_ expression on her face.

'_Ah me, the slayer is perhaps crushing on the monk? Oh well, I can always have my fun with Inuyasha…MWAHAHAHA'_

I dropped the hand of the confused monk and held my hands up in the air apologetically.

"Sorry there Sango, ok so he's yours no touchy. Gotcha."

Sango blushed even more horribly at this, her hands still on her Boomerang Bone. The monk had a rather confused smirk on his face.

'_And he likes her back? Then why the grope? Meh weird feudal people.'_

I hurtled off to the west yelling at everybody to follow me.

"Oi! Wench!" cam the almost silent voice of Inuyasha.

"What'dya want?"

"You're going the wrong way."

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

**Done! 1500 words, pretty good if I do say so myself. Now you all want to know the embarrassing Science moment? Here we go…**

**JG (Jell-0Girl) - Hmmm ok last question! "Choose any Organism. Describe its habitat and niche."**

**squeal of happiness**

**types 'Ok, firstly for this I choose my organsm to be a doe (a deer, a female deer!!!)…**

**PC: Oh no! She has misspelled word. MUST CORRECT.**

**pondors**

**Now what word did she mean? Got it!!**

**JG: No idea what is happening, the red line has disappeared and she doesn't care**

**LATER THAT WEEK**

**JG's Science results!**

**JG: YESS!! Totally got an 89! But why not 90? We shall see hmmm what does Professor Harris say?**

**Teacher: Good job Kerrison, though you do have some spelling errors, please check them thoroughly next time.**

**JG: meh whatever lets see what did I - oh my god.**

**has just noticed her last questions head title thingy**

**Ok, firstly, for this I choose my orgasm to be a doe, a female dear!**

**PC: did I do that…?**

**JG:….**

**PC: What??**

**JG: If my FF story wasn't saved on your sory ass I would kill you right now.**

**PC: S-O-R-R-Y**

**JG: grrrrrrrrr**

**That's all folks **

**See ya next time my muse comes floating in.**

Ningen - human

Kaji-Neko - Fire Cat


	8. Into the Well Again

**Weee I am updating again  Now on with the update because I accidentally close Word and have written this out before. Damn you Word, damn you!!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own InuYasha. However I was thinking of creating a one-shot manga called 'Sesshoumaru: what's the true meaning of the fluff and girly hair?'**

I hurtled off to the west yelling at everybody to follow me.

"Oi! Wench!" came the almost silent voice of Inuyasha.

"What'dya want?"

"You're going the wrong way."

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

Well it had been three hours since the discovery of the Ugliest Backpack in the Universe. It had been two hours and forty five minutes since the discovery that Shalimar's Sense of Direction Sucked Rotten Eggs.

In fact we were still learning that to an astounding degree.

"Ok I think I got it. The sun rises in the east and sets in the west, and moss grows - usually - on the south side of trees right?"

Kagome sighed and trudged on behind me.

It was late afternoon too, the sun still blaring up in the robins blue sky.

We had had our noontime meal a while back; apparently I had woken up fairly late in the morning. So we had stopped and rested and eaten (much for the humans, I stayed silent but obviously Inuyasha would never be as tactful as I, the mysterious Shalimar!).

After some grumbling we had gotten up and started on our trail again. We were going at a fairly steady pace, if slightly slow for the sake of the miko, slayer and monk. At about halfway according to Kagome's calculations, the kaji neko swooped down and caught Sango and Miroku, saving their feet for the next few hours of the journey. I had carried the girl, Kagome for some time as well, since Inuyasha had adamantly refused to do so himself.

That was about the time I learned of the Mystery of The Sit Command.

Kagome's hideous yellow backpack was sagging and empty since lunch (and it was still battling with the sun to see who could be brighter). And we were all tired and snappy.

So at this time I could not wait to get home. I wasn't carrying the girl anymore since the others were walking to spare the cats energy, but I was lagging a bit. For a demon that is.

I was having a perfectly fine daydream for a while. I was at the well, waving goodbye, unknowingly being watched by a gorgeous taiyoukai. I had gone through the well, and now I was having a hot bath with Jojoba scented bubbles. Ahh I was so addicted to those things, they smelled awesome and looked awesome in writing.

I had closed my eyes in the daydream, having a light dose in the tub, and then there was a disturbance. I opened my eyes - only to be matched by a pair of golden ones. They were beautiful, like molten gold when the impurities are being burned out, beautiful, large and slanted. And they belonged to Sesshoumaru.

I gasped as I realized he was wearing nothing except for a scanty loincloth. I blushed, he swooped and -

"Oi were here, so stop sleepwalking kitsune" I opened my eyes from my daydream about golden eyes, only to be matched by Inuyasha's angry amber eyes. What a rude awakening.

"Where are we?" I asked dumbly, still in the aftershock of my very hentai imagination.

"We're at the well, where you followed me through." Kagome said, looking over at an old decrepit well that was not to far away.

"Mhmm. You mean the one that doesn't work? I thought you had a different way to get home. 'Cause that one m'dear, doesn't work" I said, crossing over my arms and giving her the Shalimar Pout. Unfortunately the effects are useless against another female, but are devastating to half - drunken men.

"Well, maybe you did it wrong. We'll try again anyway." Kagome said with a shrug. Sango and Miroku bobbing their heads in the background with approval. Inuyasha did his usual 'feh whatever'. The kitsune was still eyeing me from his Mami's shoulder.

"I'll go first, if it does work, then you'll terrify Gramps bye coming out without warning, so wait for me to come back ok?" Kagome said, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and straddling the rail of the well. I gave a salute and watched as she jumped down.

I turned back around as the rest of the group sat down.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Nothing until Kagome comes back." came the curt reply from Inuyasha.

"How long will that be?"

"It depends Miss Shalimar. But it will probably be in a few minutes." The placating voice of the monk filtered up as a familiar hand came up to rub my bottom.

I sat down next time, squashing his hand in the process, a look of pain masking his face for a moment. The slayer seemed to be playing with her cat or else I'm sure the monk would have had a lot more pain to deal with.

"You would do better with Sango if you could keep your hands to yourself once in a while." I whispered in his ear, replacing his hand to his lap. He blushed.

And then we waited.

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

"That's it! I am going to go find her! It's been hours!" I screamed, boredom finally killing every nerve left in my body. I jumped up and went over to the well.

"Actually err, Miss Shalimar?" Sango was by my side pulling on my shoulder.

"What?!" I snapped dangerously, fangs glinting.

"It's only been fifteen minutes."

"…oh…"

I climbed off of the well and rejoined the circle of feudal era- ians. Again with the waiting. Oh well. I popped the hentai daydream back into my head like a CD. Let the good times roll…or slide.

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

I got up angrily for the second time; I knew it had been to long. My daydream had ended. I aimed myself towards the well with purposeful strides, determined to go give that Kagome Girl a piece of my mind.

"Shalimar." It was Miroku this time.

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed back at him.

"It's only been twenty minutes." Oh. Damn it all. How could he just sit there with his eyes closed as if nothing bored him at all? Inuyasha and Sango were sleeping, slayer on ground, inu in tree.

I stomped over to the monk. His eyes were still closed. I put my face level with his and stuck my tongue out at him. This was followed by a few gruesome faces, mocking his face when he talked and generally mocking him.

"I can see you."

Me.

"…Kuso…"

"It's the minds eye my dear, the minds eye."

I left with a scowl as Miroku sat behind me and giggled.

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

"Ok, it has been to long, I'm going to go check on her." Hey it wasn't me that was Inuyasha.

The two humans bobbed their heads in acceptance.

"Hey! He just gets left off and I get torn away from the well? The world is unjust." That one _was_ me.

"Well it's been an hour now; Kagome probably should have been back. I'm sure nothings wrong but we really can't stop Inuyasha so…" that was Sango's version anyway.

"Fuck it!" Inuyasha shouted from the well. He was jumping out now with Kagome in his arms. She didn't look to good, flopping around like a rag doll in his arms bridal style. Although, how does one flop bridal style?

"Whoa, Inuyasha you work fast, what did ya do to the poor lass?" I asked, getting up as the others raced to the girl held in Inuyasha's arms.

"I didn't do anything to her! I just found her like this!" exclaimed Inuyasha. I think he felt guilty, or maybe he was distracted with the very short skirt of the girls. Of course I couldn't say much, at a glance my skirt was just barely longer than hers.

Sango Miroku Inuyasha and the kit and neko weren't doing that poor girl much good. Between gushing over her and laying her like a delicate porcelain doll on a blanket and looking through her bag of 'medicines' as they called it, I was surprised they didn't step on her or wake her up.

I figured I had seen enough when tampons were stuck into Kagome's nose, with Sango muttering something about 'revival spirits that Kagome had shown her once'.

"Guys step for a second okay? You're not doing too much, and these," I paused, stooped over Kagome's prone body and pulled out the tampons from her nose "are not meant for the nose m'dears."

I knelt down next to Kagome and took her pulse, it was fine and strong. Next I checked her head, it had a nasty cut and bruise, but nothing that some polysporin © wouldn't cure.

"Ok, she'll be fine, must have hit her head on something, poor girl. Anyways she'll wake up soon I have no doubt. Come on you two! Drag her over beneath the tree; we're staying here for the night." Inuyasha picked Kagome up alone, and settled her under a tree, me and Sango put her night things on while Inuyasha and Miroku had their backs turned (Miroku especially, I was finding out that yes, monks can be perverts too).

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

"Mhmmmmm" strange wuffling noises were coming from Kagome's sleeping bag so I figured she was awake.

"Hey there champ, what did ya do to your head huh?" I asked gently. Kagome frowned as she peeled back the blankets and looked up at me for a second, her brown eyes out of focus for a split second.

"Owww…my head…" Kagome put her hand to her head only to feel an hour old gauze bandage applied by the girl who had taken CPR + too meet a hot male - nurse. If you haven't figured this out, me.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes opened wide and she looked me in the eyes with a terrified gleam. That made me nervous, she looked like prey just before it was caught, afraid of the inevitable.

"The well…" she whispered, looking over to the now sleeping Sango and Miroku "the well didn't work."

I stood up and ran over to the well, grabbed the edge and tried to fling myself over. At that point it was convenient for this story, and for that moment that the rim crumbled up in my hands and I did a fantastic face plant into the well. I stood up and did a far less dramatic jump into the well.

I hit the bottom. No blue whoosh. No nothing, no time traveling.

I climbed back up slowly, only to be met by the stare of some creepily familiar golden eyes…followed by a pale face and armor and…fluff. Yup, my hopes of it being Inuyasha were squashed. The fluffy thing settled it; it was quite obvious that Inuyasha would _never_ look that good in a fluffy thing.

"Sesshou! Nice to see you again love, but I'm just a little bit preoccupied right now so if you could leave me alone…"

I squeaked when he grabbed my throat.

"This Sesshoumaru does not let his honor be spoiled. _Bye anyone._" His voice had a dangerous lilt at the end. If I had been wearing pants, I am quite certain that I would have wet them. As it was, I couldn't really tell. His hand was closing down on my throat and breathing was getting difficult. I decided to pull a Shalimar special on him.

In other words, kick him where the sun don't shine and _run._

There was however, a problem with that.

_Ping!!_

"Well you can't be much of a ladies man with armor down there can you Sesshoumaru sama?" I asked. I mean really, that had to be the least convenient place to have armor. Especially for me and others of my kind who wished to give the taiyoukai a piece of there minds.

_Oh well, time to bring in the recruits._

"Inuyasha!!!" I screamed, faking a Kagome voice. Imitation was one of my stronger points, even at claw - point.

"Kag - Shalimar? Sesshoumaru? What the hell are you two doing I thought you were on the same side?" Inuyasha had his sword out, but the edge was on the ground and he was standing up straighter, he obviously wasn't going to help me.

I noticed dear Sesshoumaru's eyes at that moment - he was watching the sword.

I took the moment and slipped out of his grasp, running to the others who were waking quickly. Whatever happened next…I really don't know. All I really remember was being thrown across the ground, then something following me and squashing me to a tree. (I may be an author but at these times I am allowed to forget things, especially when squished next to a tree)

Then there was a scream - Kagome by the sounds of it - and then I was on my feet again. Someone grabbed my arm and hissed at me to run, I followed direct commands and followed, we ran about five feet before an acid green whip ran atop our heads.

I took this chance to look at what was happening.

Kagome was swirling with an angry pink-ish aura, bow and arrow knocked and aimed at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was carrying his word in his right hand and his sheath in his left. Miroku was down and Sango was next too him on her knees. Sesshoumaru himself was on his feet, hair not even mussed and mascara not dripping. Well why the hell could he do that and why couldn't I? I will say again, the world is unjust.

Me and Inuyasha were slowly backing up, Kagome directly behind us and Sango dragging the houshi up against something behind us.

Then my feet hit something solid. I looked behind me and there was a stone well. Kagome had already discovered it and was muttering to herself.

"I've never seen that before…" filtered through my ears as Kagome continued to look at the Magically Appearing Well.

Whatever. Sesshoumaru was fast approaching and we were up against a fairly wide well. Actually its size was impressive, made of big slabs of grey stone, wide enough to probably hold all of us. Coincidence? I think not.

I turned to Inuyasha hurriedly as he tried to stare down his brother. It wasn't going to work but this wasn't the time for my games. I could be serious when my hair was threatened.

"Inuyasha" I hissed catching his attention "Take them down the well and stay down there. I'll lead him off and I'll be fine not that you really care about poor old Shalimar here. Just be glad I am going to save your sorry ass."

I didn't give him time to think, I pushed him over the sides and the humans followed with uneasy glances in my direction.

The whip came down in my direction; I dodged over to my left. Then a sword, white hair was flying everywhere. I turned to run, but my feet flagged, my hand was caught to the well with a demon sword.

Sesshoumaru stalked up to me silently. I glared at him from my prone position, trying to dislodge the sword from the soft mortar of the well. Then I stopped, there was no use.

"Going to clean my head from my shoulders so soon Sesshoumaru? Not going to have any fun with me? Or are you more into necrophilia?"

He growled and stooped down. I took the opportunity so finely given to me by lady luck, swung my feet up into a back flip, catching him in the process and flipping him up behind me.

I wrenched the sword from the well and stood up, sword in hand.

"Kuso!" I screamed as I realized I had thrown Sesshoumaru down the well. I ran to the edge and looked down.

Nothing.

"Inuyasha? Kagome? Sango, Miroku anybody?" I yelled in the age old cliché of yelling everybody's name at once in one of those dramatic scenes. I just killed the dramatic scene though didn't I? Oh well, on with the storey.

I had no choice, I had to go down. I jumped down the edge, waiting for the landing. But there was none, instead there was the blue whoosh that I had so expected from the wooden well. Ah well.

Then gravity hit me, I was on all fours, surrounded by everybody else. Yup everybody. Miroku was waking up and groping Sango. Kagome was yelling at Inuyasha for hitting Shippo. The kaji neko was on my shoulder and Sesshoumaru was standing up appraising my house with raised slender eyebrows.

Waiitt a second.

My house?

I looked around; and yup, we were in my three bedroom condo in present day Tokyo. With an ass full of demons.

One word really does represent this situation well.

"Fuck!!"

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

**Wow, that was long for me. Almost 3000 words!!! And in three days! Well we all will be seeing a bit less of me this weekend. IM GONE YAYYY**

**Anyways I'm tired, night all**


	9. Friends Part I

**I Ish sorry all 3 my imagination took a break….along with my typing skills. However my teachers saw this as a fit time to load on the 'Midterm homework' Damn them, its not even close to midterms….is it? checks calendar…..**

**Shiiiiiiit**

**Anywho, enjoy. I realized perhaps why no one is reviewing, I don't have any search hits on this story…ehehe…bad moi. So I am putting it as a 'Kag/Sess' because they, the bastards, do not have a tag for 'Original Character'. **

**Disclaimer - god do we have to do this again? I don't bloody own this effing story! Stop making me cry… sniff**

**For Ashurri- chan.! Love yas -**

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

Waiitt a second.

My house?

I looked around; and yup, we were in my three bedroom condo in present day Tokyo. With an ass full of demons.

One word really does represent this situation well.

"Fuck!!"

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

Oh God, what in the seven hells just happened?

Oh right…we had a fight, the wooden well didn't work, but the stone one did…I kicked a royal inu into the well, and then followed.

Yup, that about sums it all up.

Oh and we landed in my house. In Modern day Japan. With demons. From the Feudal ear. Hmm… downward slide, no?

Every one was standing up, looking around, appraising my kitchen with curious and or murderous looks in their eye.

"Where are we?" The question asked by all of us minus one was asked by Kagome.

"My apartment." Came the sudden reply from everyone's most loved author - me.

"Wait - so we are in Kagome and Miss Shalimar's era of time?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, yes you are my dear. And I believe I am in one big heap of trouble."

"Why?" asked Sango.

"Well lets see, you and Miroku and Kagome and are fine here but…the doggy eared boy and fluff carrying - killing machine aren't going to be so…inconspicuous."

"Hey!? What are you talking about? I've been to Kagome's time tons of times." Was Inuyasha's irate reply, crossing his arms and putting on a pretty pout in a sure dog like style when you have offended them.

"Well fine then, only Sesshoumaru's going to go out on a mass killing spree."

"And why would this Sesshoumaru do that?" the third person speak was from no other than the one who had announced himself, Sesshoumaru. His gaze had left my oven clock and was searching my own emerald eyes.

"Ummm. You know what? I'm just going to fast forward ya' all into my time ne?"

This was met with agreement, so I led them into the sitting room and let them sit on the couch. After a few squabbles of who would sit where, and an unspoken agreement to let Sesshoumaru stand, I started, with some help from Kagome.

"Ok , firstly there will be _no killing_. That goes for you especially Sesshoumaru." I said, glaring up at the taiyoukai who had refused to so much as touch my old leather couch. He glared back down at me from my left.

"And why I be targeted for this remark?" came the stoic reply.

"Don't think I don't know what your name means, mister _Killing Perfection_."

He frowned at this.

"Hn. You cannot presume to give this Sesshoumaru orders. _Kitsune_."

I stood up at this. He would call me by my name damn it all!

"My name is _Shalimar _buddy, learn it. And I _can_ presume to give you orders, because _you_ are not the Western Lord in this era mister! So shove it." Hmm…as an afterthought this may not have been the best sentence to say…

"Umm…Shalimar…" halting words made me turn my ears towards Kagome.

"What?" I snapped.

"…..run…" came the squeakish reply.

I turned to look at her and crossed my arms in the best imitation of Sesshoumaru's voice.

"This Shalimar does not run from Sir - Almighty - Taiyoukai!"

Inuyasha was having a rather fun time watching insults fly from inu and kitsune, but the others noticed the dangerous glint in Sesshoumaru's eyes. My only warning was their muted shouts and a growl from behind.

I couldn't move away - I had couches on both sides and a TV and stand in front of me, so I ducked.

But nothing came.

I turned around to look at Sesshoumaru with raised eyebrows and a thin - lipped expression. _If_ you want to call it that.

He was looking at his hand, turning it back and forth with a slightly bemused expression.

"Alright what the hell is wrong with your hand? Did you break a nail or something?" I asked hands akimbo and head cocked to the side.

"This Sesshoumaru's whips do not work." Man, all I get is that? He didn't even sound sad or angry! If I had lost those sexy whips I would have cried.

"Well why not?" I asked.

"I am thinking that passing through the stone well has affected my youki."

I turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey there ears boy, are you all right?"

He seemed more intent on finding out if his sword would still transform then replying to my name calling.

He stood up and pulled out his sword - a rusty looking katana. No transformation or big explosion of youki that I had noticed previously.

"Fuck! What's wrong with my sword?!" Inuyasha was whinging the sword around, trying to get it to transform, only stopping when he put a new 'dent' in my old couch.

"I think Sesshoumaru had it right…it must be the well." That was Miroku, we were all standing by now and he was giving his hand a curious look.

"I wonder… would my kazaana still work?" he pondered.

"Doubt it." And yes "Yes" came as replies. Me being the doubt it and everyone else a yes minus an inu-youkai who had an icicle so far up his ass that it seemed to choke him - rendering him incapable of speaking.

Every one turned to look at me - again. It was getting annoying, I mean really, was I _that_ beautiful that they didn't want to take there eyes off of me?

"What? Its only common sense, I mean there is no way that Naraku is still around right? And from what you guys have told me then technically Miroku's hand should be normal."

Miroku then proceeded to take off his enchanted beads, unclenched his fist and took a quick peek. No wind tunnel, not even a trace of black.

He blinked and then re - beaded his arm.

"So does that mean - that we killed Naraku at one point in our future and your past?" asked Sango.

"I guess so …its kind of confusing this time continuum thingy."

"But wait a second, does this mean that you lost your powers too Shalimar?"

I cocked my head and thought about it for a second.

I figured I may as well try to transform - and after that I had to get rid of tail and ears.

Quickly I muttered an enchantment and called upon my youki. Next second I was on the ground as an icicle with legs.

"I guess I'm fine…" I bubbled (icicles were not meant to speak that well…and their grammar was horrible too).

Everyone blinked, and stared at me again.

"Well that's good Shalimar. At least someone's still normal but umm….why an icicle?" asked Kagome.

"I wanted to see if Sesshoumaru would let me up his ass as an icicle." I popped back at this point with an evil grin on my face - watching as Sesshoumaru's eyes twitched and everyone else either blushed or burst out laughing (think of the difference as a male female thing).

At that moment a knock came at my door. Growling from the brothers ensued, as well as a fighting stance by Miroku and Sango. Kagome and I just sighed.

"Calm down it's just someone with mail probably. Don't you guys have doors in you big ass fancy castles?" I said while walking to the door.

I opened it - chain still in place - hoping dearly it was the mailman. If it was one of my friends…I was in big trouble.

"Hey Sham! We've called you like a million times and Ash was off duty. So open the damn door." The use of my pet name Sham and the voice on the other end told me I was in a whole heap of trouble.

"Umm guys…? Not a good time ok -"I was interrupted by Ashurri this time.

"If you're having a nooner than you deserve to be interrupted, now open up the door before I bash it down with my super ninja technique." That was Ash, my friend who was a cop, and super crazy and fun, and used her 'cop status' to impress every hot guy in town. She even wore her belt with the handcuffs and baton off duty. Not to mention the small whip she had enlisted for 'protection services in the Force.'

"Hide!" I whispered to the people behind me as I slowly undid the latches and locks of my door. They were more of a decoration than anything, even though I insisted that they were for protection from people who wanted to rape my beautiful self.

But Katie bashed through the door before I was done and no one seemed to realize the necessity of hiding at that moment.

So Katie and Ash were inside my condo - with 5 demons and 3 humans. And there were men. I could see saliva dripping at the mouth of both of them as they stared at the bishis standing awkwardly in my house.

"Into sex parties now are you?" asked Ashurri with interest, her fingers reaching for her whip and handcuffs.

The sight was no less strange for the Feudal Era group. To see two females coming through the door and talking at rapid speeds, and talk about…well _thingy_ in front of them was…startling.

And their choice of clothing didn't help. Katie was in her usual jeans, frayed at the bottom wildly flare and low rise on her hips. She had of course given them the usual 'Katie flare" and taken no sew patterns to a new extreme with roses growing up the side of her leg, butterflies on her pockets and dragons curling around the waist. Her top was low rise blood red halter top with 'Lolita' written in curvy sparkly silver letters across the chest. Oddly enough for her she wore no makeup and only a star fire necklace in black and white.

Ashurri was dressed even more oddly. Her jeans were tight and wildly flared like Katie's, But with black skulls going around in a ring around her thigh. Her short tee - shirt was low cut and tight, decorated like a policeman's uniform shirt with tie and all, her belt was handcuffs linked together, and as per usual, her policeman's belt was hung on her waist at a rakish angle. Makeup was subdued and light, no jewelry and her black straight hair hung loosely over her shoulder.

"Ummm…this is kind of hard to explain. Ehehe…" Ashurri and Katie were the only ones who could make me blush - and they were succeeding.

Ash immediately walked up to Sesshoumaru and started pulling on his fluff.

"What's this?" She asked "some kind of blanket…? And what's with the clothes? Your hair is to long - and you wear makeup? Freaky, but bishi."

Katie after nodding in acceptance of Ashurri's verdict moved on to Inuyasha.

"Hmmm…Well at least you don't wear makeup - oh wait do I see bronzer? Hair is a tad to long but far more manly. Clothes are awful though, red does NOT belong with silver my man…and what's with the sword - "

I cut off Katie's rant and grabbed both of them away from the now - growling inu youkai's.

"Guys…you don't want to do that."

"Why not?" Came the simultaneous reply. Ash was still eyeing Sesshoumaru and licking her lips in a rather suggestive way.

"Girl, stop eating Sesshoumaru in your mind, He is_ off limits_."

Ash pouted before aiming her glare at me. "So he's yours then? I can't say that he's not hot but - whats with the getup? And the Makeup? And the other weirdo's? Especially that girl with the freakishly short skirt…."

Kagome frowned at this. I personally was just happy that everyone else was being quiet.

I sighed.

"It's going to be a _long_ day."

x-----------------------------------------------------------x

**yawn fingers…so tired. I'll hopefully update by tomorrow, I feel like finishing this particular part off soon - so please review all (Katie you have no excuse now, I hath made you sexy!! Lol)**

**So be kind to this failing author, and R and R!!!**


	10. Authors Note On Hold

AN: Okay, for the few people who are actually bothering to read this story,

I am putting it on hold.

I just don't have the interest in it anymore, and quite obviously, no one else does either (Except for Ash and Katie, you guys rock my toe socks -)

And I have a new story on the brain, so I am going to start that. Hopefully it will get more reviews, as it is a Sess x Kag fic and not a Sess x OC fic. I seem to be finding that those are not received very well around here. sigh and I had such hopes for this story. So any who when I feel that I can continue on with this story I will, so until then, Ja Ne!


End file.
